


Summer Heat

by OfTeacupsAndToads



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Multi, No Incest, Omega Hermione Granger, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTeacupsAndToads/pseuds/OfTeacupsAndToads
Summary: Hermione is feeling strange. It’s yet ~another~ thing the wizarding world has kept from her. Thankfully Fred and George are there to help her through it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at writing smut and a one shot.

It was late July, the summer before sixth year. Hermione had spent most of the month with the Weasleys. Her parents had been offered the chance to be guest lecturers at a University in Germany and had left just a couple weeks after Hermione had gotten home from school. She had no interest in sitting alone in a hotel room or trying to navigate a city she was unfamiliar with, so she had taken up the offer to stay at the Burrow. 

She had been feeling odd for most of the day. She alternated feeling too warm and then too antsy. Her body felt achey, but she didn’t feel ill. She had taken her extra energy and walked out to the orchard. Hermione had laid out on warm grass and watched the clouds for a while, but eventually her strange feeling had compelled her back into the house. 

She found Molly in the kitchen, with most of her sons sitting around the table drinking tea and munching on biscuits. 

“Mrs Weasley? I’m feeling a bit strange. Do you have a sleeping draught? Maybe I’ll feel better if I sleep it off.”

The door shut behind her, the wind from it causing her hair to lift. 

Immediately three of the Weasley men’s heads snapped toward her and they let out small growling noises. Ron kept on eating biscuits, oblivious to what was happening around him. Molly twirled from where she was prepping dinner on the counter. 

“Oh Hermione! What on earth? Come with me lovey. You can’t be down here in your condition!” She turned to her sons, pointing a finger. “You three stay there. Do not leave that table.” They all nodded slowly. 

Molly started bustling her upstairs, taking a circuitous route around her sons, the elder three who never took their eyes off of Hermione. 

“Mrs Weasley?” Hermione asked timidly. “What's going on? Why are the twins and Bill acting so strange?”

Molly’s hands fluttered around as she led them up the stairs. “Oh dear. This is something that the school usually handles. You are presenting far too early. It shouldn’t happen until after you turn 17. You are only 16, correct?”

Hermione's thoughts whirled around. “Well, actually I worked it out and with all the time turner use in third year, I added about four months to my age.” 

Molly sighed. “That would do it. How are you feeling right now dear? Are the aches bad? Are you too warm?”

“Mrs Weasley! I’m so confused. What’s going on?” 

They reached a landing and Molly guided her through the door opposite of Ginnys, where Hermione had been sleeping. “Best come into Bill and Charlie’s old room. No one is in it at the moment, with Bill settling into Shell cottage. I’ll explain everything in there, away from prying ears.” 

She gestured to one of the beds. “Make yourself comfy there love. I’m sure the explanation won’t be quick.” She settled onto the other bed, waiting for Hermione to sit. 

Hermione climbed up and sat with her back against the wall. She pulled a blanket from the end of the bed and cuddled it around her. 

Molly let out a gusty sigh and stared at a spot above Hermione's head. She was exceedingly uncomfortable. 

“When a witch or wizard comes of age, their magic triggers a change in their body. For some it is quite minor. They just continue on the path to maturity. For some it is a bit more drastic.”

“There are three designations and every wix falls into one. Beta is most common. These wix continue as they were, getting a bump to their magic as they mature. I myself am a beta.”

“Then there are Alphas. These wix often grow larger than betas and their magic is more raw, and can be more powerful. They are less common than Betas. Their personalities are usually more exuberant and forceful. Their magic can also give their bodys a boost and give them extra height and build. Arthur is an Alpha. It’s why we were able to have so many children, his magic helped us along.”

“The last are Omegas. They tend to be smaller in stature, more petite. Their magic is more subtle, though no less powerful. Omegas often prefer quiet activities and often don’t enjoy crowds or leaving their homes.” 

Hermione clenched her hands around the blanket she was under. She had a sinking feeling on where this was going. 

Molly gave her a wan smile and nodded. 

“Yes dear. You are an Omega.”

She shook her head. “I’m so confused. Why didn’t I know about this before? Is it something everyone in the wizarding world knows? Are there any books about it? And why do I feel so strange?”

“Honestly dear, most wixen grow up with the knowledge. It’s not something that is talked about in public, it’s a private matter. The muggleborn students get a lesson on second genders the first week of the school year they turn 17. I suppose they didn’t take into account how much you used that timeturner.”

Hermione grit her teeth. Just another example of how muggleborns were disadvantaged in the wizarding world. 

“What exactly is happening to me, right now?”

Molly closed her eyes for a moment. 

“You're going into heat dear.”

Hermione’s mouth fell open. “Heat? Like what a dog or cat goes through?”

Molly thought about it a moment. “I’m not actually sure about that comparison. But yes? Your body is coming into sexual maturity all at once. Your first heat will likely be the hardest. After this you will go into heat anywhere from every month to every six, depending on many factors.”

Hermione’s fists balled up the blanket some more. “What. Are. The. Symptoms.” She ground out. 

Molly’s hands fluttered in front of herself. “Well. You see. Oh dear.” She took a fortifying breath. “Your body will get warm and your muscles achey. Your...ahem…lady parts will produce a slick liquid and you will be exceedingly…. Um…. well, horny. I have heard that not having a partner can be actually painful for an omega.”

Hermione’s head fell against the wall behind her with a thud. “And just how long will the heat last? And why did you tell the boys to stay at the table.” 

“Heats will last from one to three days on average. As for the boys. Well Bill and the twins are all Alphas dear. They smelled your scent and all knew you were coming into heat. I’ll send Bill home to Shell Cottage. It will help bring the pheromone levels down. I can’t send Fred and George away though. Their flat is being fumigated after that accident they had yesterday. “

Hermione just looked confused. Molly sighed. “All mature wizards and witches give off pheromones. There are several scent glands, the most prominent being in the neck and wrists.” She gestured to the locations before continuing. “There are certain… ritualistic parts to heat mating Hermione. Most wix, the honorable ones, won’t go into a potential mating without full permission from the omega. You have to welcome your partner to your bed and body. Magic herself will interfere with any false mating, nullifying any claims.”

Hermione interrupted. “What do you mean claims?”

Molly blushed again. “Oh. Well you see, partners can claim each other, with a bite to the main gland in the neck.” She pulled her collar over and Hermione could see a faint silvery mark on her neck. “It’s just as permanent as a marriage. The bond is absolute.”

She got up. “I just hope the boys don’t go into rut. It can happen if the pheromones get too much. Maybe I’ll get Arthur to pitch the tent and I’ll send all the boys, him included out there.”

Molly peered at Hermione, in the slight cave of blanket she had made around herself. “Do…you...um. Do you have a special boy in your life right now Hermione? Someone you would trust to help you through this?”

Hermione shook her head. “No. There’s no one. I’m sure I will manage just fine by myself. Thank you.” 

Molly looked uncertain. “If you say so, love. Would you like me to ask the twins just in case? I raised them gentleman so they would never hurt you tonight or in the future.” Saying the next part with a blush spreading across her face. “They have helped with a first heat before love. They know what to do.”

Hermione’s blush matched Molly’s. “Is it really going to get that bad?”

Molly, staring at a wall nodded. “As far as I know it can be terribly painful to be without a partner.” 

Now even more nervous but still determined, Hermione shook her head again. “I think I’d be more comfortable left alone please.”

With a soft sad smile, Molly agreed and made her way out of the room. “I’ll just nip down and grab some potions that will come in handy. Then you can ward the doors please. I don’t want the boys making any unwise decisions due to pheromones.”

Molly had made it just out the door when Hermione called out softly. “Maybe ask the twins. Just in case?”

The door shut and Hermione doubled over. Her cramps were now more severe and the heat becoming stifling. She got off the bed and stripped to her bra and knickers. She was a little shocked to see they were soaked and her thighs very moist. 

She curiously slipped a finger under the crotch of her pants and gasped at both the sharp pain of arousal that hit her and the feeling of her slick. 

Molly knocked on the door and Hermione whipped the blanket over herself again. “Come in!”

Molly pulled the door open and brought an armful of bottles to the bedside table. “The blue are light pain relievers and purple are hydration potions. The rest are pepper ups.” She put a basket on the table next. “It has some food under stasis in it. I’ve heard that you won’t be too hungry though.”

Hermione’s head bobbed acknowledgement. “Thank you.”

Molly gently brushed the hair from her forehead. “Your welcome love. Please ward the door. I’ll try and keep everyone away. Lots of chores outside to keep them busy.”

Another nod and Molly left the room. Hermione grabbed her wand and cast the strongest wards she knew on the door. After a thought she cast a slilencio as well. She shoved the wand under the pillow and threw the blanket off of her. 

**********************

Hours later Hermione groaned and ran a hand over her sex. She had been masturbating non stop and it wasn’t helping. She felt so empty. She could smell the scent of what she now knew as Alphas in the house. She knew that she had told Molly that she could manage the heat alone, but she was so wrong. The need was so painful. 

She shoved her hand under her pillow and grabbed her wand. Breathing heavily to get herself under control she threw a blanket over her body and thinking clouded happy thoughts sent her patronus. No words accompanied but “Please.” 

Her free hand was firmly rubbing her clit while she moaned helplessly. She waved her wand again and magically dropped her wards and unlocked the door. 

The click had hardly faded when the door was flung open and Fred and George were crowding the doorway. Neither crossed into the room but they both stared hungrily at Hermione. 

George took a deep breath of air in, tasting the heat pheromones. “Omega. Hermione. Do you welcome us? The both of us?”

Hermione moaned and let the blanket drop. “Yes, yes. Please. Please help me. It huuuuuurts.” Her hands followed the blanket down and started playing with her lower lips again. “I’m so empty.”

Fred took half a step in, but George held his shoulder. “Hermione. Love. I need you to say the words. Please love. We need it to be completely consensual.”

Hermione groaned. She wrenched her hands off of her body and laid them flat on the bed next to her. She panted and stared at the two men in the doorway. “I welcome you Alphas, George and Fred, to my bed and to my body.”

The twins surged through the door, slamming it shut behind them. Their shirts were wrenched off quickly and Fred made it to the bed first. He laid next to Hermione and kissed her roughly. Her hands wound themselves into his hair and she kissed him back eagerly. Their tongues swirled together and she pulled him closer so she could feel his chest against her breasts. 

She felt a hand pull her legs further apart and leaned away from Fred, breathing heavily, to stare at George positioning himself between her thighs. His head dipped to her cleft and gave it a long lick and she keened. Her hips bucked toward him and he laid a heavy arm across her to keep her still. 

“There, there, little omega. I’ve got you.” 

His tongue lapped at her slick and circled her clit. He gave it a hard suck and her orgasm crashed over her. She shouted and her thighs clamped around his head but quickly her need grew again and her groans turned into needy whines. 

George gently pushed Fred away from Hermione's mouth. “Pet I need you to pay attention to me, just for a moment. Is this your first time having sex?”

Hermione’s eyes were a little hazy and frantic but she shook her head no. 

“Good girl love. Do you understand everything that will happen between us? Freddie and I are Alphas. We can knot you. If you don’t want us to use it, just say no now love. Later will be harder.”

Fred was nuzzling her shoulder and taking deep breaths of her scent. 

Hermione shook her head to clear it some. “I don't know George. Maybe? Yes. Let’s go with maybe.” Her eyes went a deeper, warmer brown. “Right now I need one of your cocks in me or I feel like I will die.”

Fred growled and nipped at her neck at her words and George sighed mentally and grabbed his wand to cast the contraception charm then slipped his pants and trousers off. His cock was hard and leaking pre cum, just as it had been for hours since Hermione had blown into the kitchen. 

Fred’s mouth had wandered from her shoulder and neck, away from the gland there. He was now feasting on her glorious tits. Taking one rosy pink nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting it until it stood firm, glistening in the light. He then repeated the process with the other one, drawing moans and gasps from Hermione. 

George laid in between her pale lovely thighs and reached for her little pink quim again. He ran his fingers down and up, teasing her clit, before plunging two of his large fingers into her. 

Hermione groaned louder and her velvet muscles clamped down on him. Her hand was in Freddie’s hair but she pulled him off of her so she could see George. “More!” The demand was hissed at him and Fred’s head brought back to her breasts. 

George chuckled at her bossy nature before shuffling up and lining his prick up. He entered her slowly, letting her adjust to him until he was pressing against her. 

Hermione gasped and her hips lifted from the bed to get more contact. A hand reached over his brother to grab onto his arm. “Stop playing George! Please. Please please please…” 

George pushed Freddie away again before kissing the witch with tender care. He then shifted them slightly and he was pounding into her. 

Hermione’s brain was letting off sparks of happiness. Finally what she wanted and needed. Her arms were wrapped around George’s back, as well as she could reach and her hips met his with each sloppy pounding movement. 

Words were too much at this point, moans and groans and yells all she could manage. 

A thumb made contact with her clit and started rubbing quick circles on it and she came, her cunt fluttering around George’s cock. “Ooooooh Merlin” she cried out. 

George let out a small snort. “No love. Still me.” He had slowed during her orgasm but not stopped. Hermione still didn’t feel sated. “George I need more. Please. Can you give me more?” She wasn’t even entirely sure what she needed. 

“Oh Circes tits.” He picked both her legs up and onto his elbows as he leaned over her. “I can give you more love. So much more.

Fred, not to be left out, but knowing what was coming was laying next to the pair, slowly stroking his cock and staring at the beautiful girl beside him. He started to nuzzle and nip at her neck, and the gland hidden there.

George’s thrusts were harder now and he could feel his knot start to grow. He let out a sound half between a groan and a growl. “Fred I’m close. Help me get her there.” 

Fred’s hand reached for her clit and rubbed it  
in just the way to get her closer and closer to coming. George’s knot was catching now and with one final thrust into her, Hermione screamed her pleasure and pain as her pussy clamped itself around the large knot at the base of George’s penis. George let out a large growl as his cock spurted again and again into her. 

After a few minutes of ragged breathing, George gently but awkwardly rearranged them so Hermione was lying on top of him. He pulled a blanket over them and sat there stroking Hermione’s hair and looked at his brother. 

Fred’s eyes were hooded with arousal. He moved in closer and cuddled. “She’s out cold. Must have been some orgasm.” George groaned and thrust up softly as the feeling of her still fluttering quim dragged more streams of cum from him. “It still is.”

Fred contented himself to stroking Hermione’s back and hair as he waited for her to come back to them. It took a few minutes but she woke groaning and shifted on George. He let out pained noise and held her hips still. “Don’t love. No moving yet.” Hermione lifted her head and stared at him wide eyed. 

“Wha?” She spoke a little slurred, still coming down from her last orgasm. 

“Still knotted love. Will be a few minutes more before I can leave your tight little quim”

Hermione blushed and dropped her head so her hair was hiding her face. “I hadn’t understood. Not really. But oh. It feels so good.” She flexed the muscles drawn tight around his cock, making them both moan. 

“Not helping ‘Mione.” George said through gritted teeth. “Just give it a mo’ and then Fred will take care of you love.” 

Hermione turned to Fred who had leaned far enough away to continue the slow wanking of his cock. Hermione gave him a small smile, the blush on her face not taking away from the seductive glint in her eye. 

Leaning over she licked the head of Fred’s cock. He pulled his hand down and angled it towards her so that she had better access. She licked from his fingers all the way to the straining red head before opening her mouth wide and sucking as much as she could in. Her tongue ran circles around the top before she moved so she could play with his frenulum.

“Merlin witch! What a mouth you have on you.” 

Hermione smiled and swirled her tongue around his head again. His hand buried into her hair. He let her play for a few minutes more before he pulled her away with a growl. “Any more of that and I won’t be much use to you.” 

Hermione pouted and shifted on George. His cock had been deflating as she played with Fred and finally he was able to lift her off of him. He gave her a dirty kiss before depositing her on top of Fred. 

Fred took his turn kissing her before he lifted her off of him and arranged her on hands and knees. “Just like that love. Hold still for me.” Hermione mewled at the feeling of air on her sensitive pussy and then gasped at the feeling of Fred's fingers as they caressed the soft skin there. He stroked against her lips and gave a firm rub to her clit that had her gasping and wobbling on her knees. 

“Please Fred. Please. I need you so.” His hands came to her hips and he gave a quick kiss to her back before she felt his cock pressing against her cunt. “Ooohhhh. Please.” She was begging but couldn’t find it in her to care. 

His hand left her hip and angled his cock and with one strong thrust he was in her. She moaned loudly and he started a quick rhythm. Her breasts swung with every movement and she felt a hand play with her nipple. Rolling her eyes towards George, he gave her a gentle smile as he tweaked a nipple. She gave a groan at a particularly strong thrust and dropped her head to the bed. 

Her pussy started fluttering around Fred and he gave a low growl. “That’s right love. Come on my cock.” The words and sensations sent her into overload and she came with a loud moan. Her cunt tried to clamp down on him but Fred never stopped fucking into her. Her breaths started coming in pants and gasps as it felt like her orgasm went on and on. 

Fred hauled her up so her back was pressed tight to his chest. He rubbed his mouth against her neck, kissing the glands and inhaling the scent there. “Come on ‘Mione. One more for me.” He dropped a hand and swirled around her clit as he pounded into her. The change of angle made everything feel tighter and she knew it wouldn’t take long for her to come again. 

He kissed and nipped at her neck and with one last strong thrust his knot caught at her opening again and Hermione gave a little yell as her orgasm crashed over her. Her whole body tensed and she could feel Fred pulsing within her. He groaned in her ear as he came and then gave a soft kiss to her neck. 

He lay down with her, arranging it so they were both comfortable. George passed him the blanket and Fred covered all three of them. Hermione didn’t pass out this time but sighed happily in the cozy nest between the two men. She nuzzled into George’s side. He smiled at her and then fetched one of the potions his mum had left. “Best take one of these love. It’s going to be a long night.” Hermione obediently swallowed the purple potion and then cuddled back down. 

Fred kissed the top of her head. “Try and get some sleep. This is only the beginning love. It will get stronger before it stops. You’ll need your energy.” 

Hermione nodded sleepily at him and shut her eyes. 

The twins shared a look and then tried to follow suit. 

A short nap later both men woke to Hermione moaning and writhing between them. Her eyes snapped open and a whining noise escaped her mouth. “Oh noooo.” Her hands wandered down her body and played briefly with her nipples before plunging two fingers into her soaked pussy. 

Her eyes were wide and frantic as she stared at the men beside her. Her eyes snapped to Fred’s cock, which was hardening as he watched her fingers rocking in and out. Her fingers slipped out and she reached out for his cock, using her slick to rub him to full mast.

As soon as he was hard, she rolled over and swung a leg over his hips, impaling herself immediately on his cock. They both groaned as she bottomed out. His hands bit into the flesh of her hips as he helped her find a rhythm. Hermione’s breaths huffed out of her as she bounced in Fred’s lap. Her hands were planted on his chest, one of her thumbs playing with his nipple. 

George came up behind her, reaching around to fondle both of her breasts. She pushed herself up, pausing in her motions, to lean back into George. Her hips kept a slow grinding motion, causing Fred to curse and jerk into her. 

George’s lips trailed down the side of her neck, his tongue laving over her gland. Hermione’s hand buried into his hair, keeping him in place. She felt his prick against her ass and shuddered at the thought. She turned her head to give him a sloppy kiss. “I want you both.” She gasped out. 

“You have us both love. We’re right here.” 

Hermione shook her head. She felt a blush steak across her face, even after all they had done so far. 

“No, I mean now... At the same time.”

Fred’s eyes gleamed up at her. George let out a rumbling groan. “You sure love? Have you done it before?”

“Mmmm. I mean not two at once, but yes to anal. Please Georgie. I want to be full.”

Fred’s hands flexed against her and he drew her attention back with a couple sharp thrusts up into her. George found his wand and quickly cast a couple spells and Hermione felt the tingling, cooling sensation.  
His fingers dipped down and one slid home into her. She moaned at the sensation. Another joined and she shuddered at the slight stretch. 

George put a hand on Fred, stilling his motions. Then he pushed gently on Hermione’s back, pushing her into Fred. His cock nudged gently against her rim before he slowly, so slowly, pressed inside. 

Moans came from all three of them as his hips met her arse and he stilled. Hermione was surrounded and full of Alphas. The feeling was amazing. She gave a tentative wiggle before begging them to move. “Please! I need it!”

It only took a couple false starts before the twins had a rhythm going which drove her mad. George slipped out and Fred thrust in. Fred held her still as George pounded back in. The boys quickly increased their pace and all Hermione could hear was the heavy breathing and groans spilling from all three mouths. 

All too soon, Hermione’s hands were scrabbling at the sheets, the sensations sending her into overload. She could feel Fred growing larger inside of her. He started whispering dirty words into her ear, telling her what a good girl she was and detailing just what he wanted to do to her. She gasped as she came, clenching down on both of the cocks inside of her. 

George had his hand against his knot, ensuring that it didn’t slip into her delectable arse. He gripped it tight and moaned. He was close. Hermione wasn’t able to move anymore, Fred’s knot inside of her, but he hadn’t cum yet. 

He upped his pace and Fred shoved a hand in between himself and Hermione and played with her clit. “Can for us love. Cum again.” George leant down and nipped at her neck and she cried out again, her orgasm forcing slick out around Fred’s cock. Both men moaned and George could feel Fred’s cock jerking inside of Hermione through the thin bit of tissue between them. The feeling set him off and he pulled out of her and came against the globes of her ass. 

Hermione weakly shivered at the sensation. The cum cooled quickly. “It’s cold.” George grinned as Fred snorted a little laugh. He waved his wand and cleaned them all up. “Can’t have that, can we love.” He moved around and sat beside the two others in the bed. 

Hermione’s hips were still rocking against Fred. “I think our little Omega needs another, George.” He ran his hands up her back, and pushed her into a sitting position. George immediately set about rubbing her clit and tweaking one nipple. Hermione shuddered and moaned. “Oh George.” 

Fred caressed her arse, gently squeezing the soft flesh. George leaned forward and took her nipple into his mouth, nipping and sucking on it. His thumb rubbed quick circles around her nub and Hermione felt herself teetering on the edge again. Fred gave her arse a quick slap and she clenched down on his knot, the feeling making her whole body tense and fall into her orgasm. She keened and fell forward. Her body felt boneless and her need had quieted. 

A few minutes of panting, breathing in Fred’s scent and catching her breath, had Hermione feeling almost back to herself again. She lifted her head up to meet Fred’s laughing eyes. “Alright love?”

She smiled back. “Yes. I feel ok right now.” She sighed and laid back down. “Is it always like this?”

George laid down next to them. “Is what, what? Sex with us always this good? Yes. Always.”

She giggled and rolled her eyes. “Good to know, but no. I was thinking more about heats.” 

Fred and George looked at each other. 

“Well. We have only helped with a few heats, but yah.”

Fred continued “It usually peaks at about a day or so and then eases up for another day or two.”

Hermione sighed. “So it’s only going to get worse?”

“Sorry love.” Fred gave her forehead a soft kiss. 

She sighed again. “Thank you. I was….so wrong about being able to do this alone.”

George huffed a laugh. “It’s our pleasure ‘Mione. Truly. You are spectacular in and out of heat.”

She gave him a vulnerable look. “Really?” 

He smiled back. “Really truly.” He rummaged at the vials again. “Here. Have a hydration potion and a pain reliever. Don’t want you to ache.” 

She downed both potions. “Thanks George. You two really are wonderful.”

They both grinned. “Hope that’s not just the heat talking.” Fred rumbled under her. 

She shook her head. “No. I feel ok right now anyway. You two are honestly some of the best wizards I have ever met. Kind and caring and cheeky. Your magic and inventions are amazing. I’m so impressed with what you have accomplished.”

“Aw thanks Mia. That means a lot coming from you.”

A light blush had covered both of their faces. 

She smiled up at them. “I’m not tired. Tell me about some of your new products.”

George launched into a discussion, with Fred chiming in. Hermione listened intently, asking questions until her need crept up on her again and the twins took care of her. 

*********************************  
It wasn’t until 3 and a half days later that the threesome stumbled out of the bedroom, their necks all bare of any marks. 

Hermione immediately went to the kitchen in search of tea, while the twins went to their old bedroom to scavenge some clean clothes. Hermione was wearing an old quidditch jersey that hit her knees, which she assumed belonged to Charlie but honestly didn’t care. She just wanted some tea, followed by some real food. 

She had the cup poured and had taken her first sip before she noticed the very awkward form of Harry sitting frozen at the kitchen table. She just raised an eyebrow at him and continued sipping her tea. 

Fred and George loudly entered the room, each of them gave her a kiss on her head before saying goodbye and asking her to tell their mum that they had to get back to the shop. She had smiled back at them and assured that she would pass the message on. They waved goodby to Harry and blew out of the kitchen. 

Harry’s eyes were as big as saucers and he still hadn’t said anything. She just finished her tea, made herself a quick sandwich, and left him staring at her back as she went back upstairs, this time to the room she was sharing with Ginny. She was hungry and tired and just wanted to eat and sleep.


End file.
